


Enchanted Sea

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: 是因工作来到海边的摇滚歌手利威尔和潜水员艾伦邂逅的故事，在仅仅一个星期内他们就坠入爱河…
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

01

The first time our met.

所以这就是故事的开头。人气歌手利威尔·阿克曼在口罩和套头衫的掩映下混迹夜店，而艾伦·耶格尔那时正在与邻桌的金发女孩共同享用一杯酒，他开口向酒保要第三杯时感觉到特洛伊用手肘暧昧地撞了撞自己的腰腹，艾伦从鼻子里哼出来一个音节示意她继续说下去。  
“沙发旁边那个，”女孩朝他抛了一个媚眼，“你觉得怎么样？”  
酒精把他一双眼睛迷得五迷三道的，看人都是两个，艾伦艰难地从吧台上撑起来往特洛伊说的那个方向瞟一眼。“不怎么样，”耶格尔面色坨红，神志看上去也不太清醒，“裹得那么严实，谁知道口罩下面是不是一张丑脸——况且也……太矮了。”  
他们是午夜来临前仓促组成的夜店小分队，在看似直观的性别上做着彼此的掩护，实际渴求的都是同样的东西。女孩像是对待爱侣那样亲昵地拍了拍艾伦醉得模糊的脸，一不小心就让他喝多了，该怎么和醉汉解释越是包裹严实越有欲盖弥彰的美感，不过也正好，醉了有醉了的好处。  
利威尔点起一支烟的时候韩吉终于忍不住戳戳他，好心提醒：“这是你被那边看的第四次了。”  
“那又怎么样，”利威尔自顾自地抽下去，反正从进门开始落在他身上的目光就没有少过，他当然知道韩吉不是这个意思。但是他随性惯了，这也是为什么从他成名之后从不缺媒体人的非议。  
但是这次韩吉暗示的偏偏是另一个意思，她自作主张地帮利威尔上下打量一番那位靠在吧台旁边的金发女孩，平心而论她长得确实不错，漂亮得像是盛放的玫瑰，挨着身边宽肩窄腰的高挑青年身边显得娇小可人。  
韩吉啧啧叹息道：“确实长得不错，也对你有心思，可惜不对你的胃口。”  
利威尔仍旧像是游离在状况外那样安然坐着，橄榄漂浮在马天尼里面，眼神放在除了吧台之外的任意地方，反倒是特洛伊第五次转过来的时候和韩吉打了个照面。女性的直觉让她察觉到坐在她心仪“猎物”身边的那位红头发的女士并非是他的伴侣，后者甚至大方地还朝她举了杯。  
他不太会担心有狗仔尾随，利威尔早年参加节目比赛录制的时候在机场被一众媒体人怼着脸一顿猛拍，镜头下面都是男人连轴转好多天没睡觉的苍白脸色，在助理和保安多次劝说无果后利威尔砸了他们其中一个人的相机。虽然之后说利威尔脾气臭耍大牌的通稿满天飞，但是效果立竿见影，怼脸拍照跟踪的事情就再也没有发生过。  
况且这次算是半度假的行程除了自己人几乎没有一点风声漏出去，这也是为什么利威尔敢大剌剌地摘了口罩后就坐在沙发上自酌自饮。在黑暗的掩护下几乎没什么人认出他，也不知道应该在这句话前面加上“所幸”还是“可惜”，说来好笑，自从他踏进门的那一刻想要来搭讪的人也不少，大部分都因为利威尔表现出来冰冷态度而望而却步了。  
吧台那边的女孩算为数不多敢来搭讪的一个。

利威尔和韩吉前脚刚出了夜店的门女孩后脚就追了上去，一路磕磕绊绊地扛着不省人事的醉汉艾伦。艾伦脑袋不清醒地被她一路牵着走，出了门之后被特洛伊悄悄提醒了要做她和帅哥之间无情工具人，“什么？”青年被她说的吐词不清，“你让我装睡。”  
“帮帮忙亲爱的，”女孩整个人都快要贴在他身上，“这种菜可不是天天都能遇到的。”  
所以韩吉他们驱车过来的时候看到的就是这样一副场景，娇小的女性扛着酩酊大醉的男朋友艰难前进，韩吉将脑袋从窗户里探出去问他们是否需要帮忙。女孩很无辜地朝她眨眨眼睛说家离得很远，如果可以捎他们一程自己将感激不尽。  
佐耶女士狡黠地窥破女孩的企图，但是为了存心想要拿利威尔逗乐故而慷慨地让他们上车。利威尔本人则坐在车的后座上沉默不语，只是打开车门下车后帮着女孩将酒鬼耶格尔塞进后座，给他们关上门然后才上了副驾驶座的位置。  
我一定得把这事告诉艾尔文，oh my godness——韩吉盯着利威尔雕刻似的冷硬的下颌线条在心里笑得乐不可支，做了快要十二年的老友才头一次在她开车的时候坐在她身边的副驾驶座位上，还是因为躲避被搭讪，让韩吉这个多年屈尊在“车夫”位置上的人一时间乐得不知道应该说什么。  
搂抱那个酒鬼的时候对方的呼吸很不小心的拂在利威尔锁骨处的皮肤上，长而软的发丝蹭得男人脖子有点痒，利威尔这么多年头一次见到酒品这么好的酒鬼，当时心下了然。  
其实艾伦是真的有点醉，迷迷糊糊地感觉到这个看上去瘦小的男人似乎胳膊上也有点肌肉，凑得几近似乎还能闻到这人身上的红茶气味。利威尔被口罩遮掉的半张脸落入艾伦半眯的眼睛里，见了鬼的，这人长得怎么跟那个他追了这么多年的那个谁这么像……  
醉酒带来的效果是显著的，没一会儿艾伦就忘了这事，睡意战胜好奇心，意识滑入安眠不醒的深渊，脑袋枕在硌人的汽车窗户上一颠一颠的也再没醒来过。  
利威尔沉默地靠在车窗旁边，咸腥的海风从沙滩边吹拂过来揉乱他的溢满细碎光亮的眼睛，后座上的分辨的目光通过后视镜逡巡般的落在男人的脸上，那讨究的意味过于浓重让韩吉都忍不住好笑地伸手将后视镜折了一折。  
这也很好理解为什么后来女孩狩猎的意向散去了，毕竟摇滚歌手利威尔·阿克曼的性取向只要是个人都知道。到了地方之后韩吉停车，利威尔默不作声地下车把四人之中完全游离在状况之外的酒鬼先生半搂半抱得扛下来，特洛伊有些担心地跟在他身边。因为艾伦·耶格尔彻底醉酒不醒，以至于这场有组织有目的的表演搭讪艺术彻底变成了它真正表现出来的那个样子——好心送一对醉酒的“情侣”回家。  
好在他们安全的上了楼，在女孩答应保守秘密之后韩吉和利威尔驱车离开。

等到艾伦·耶格尔第二天刷着牙发消息，恪守着礼节性的好奇发问：“你们到底睡了没有。”  
电话来得很快，耶格尔睡眼惺忪头发蓬乱地吐掉嘴里的漱口水的时候两人已经像是一对真正的爱侣那样闲聊起来。“一言难尽……”特洛伊憋着笑，“你还记得昨天谁背你上楼的吗？”  
“呃，”艾伦用肩膀和脖子夹着手机找剃须刀，“没什么印象……难道是你那位想泡的对象。”  
看来任何非直男的生物第一直觉都很准确，算了，不卖关子了，八卦是他们这类人的天性，况且只是告诉当事人也不能算捅破秘密。做好心理建设之后女孩叹了一口气：“你想不想知道昨晚，一路半搂半抱、上楼过程中你整个人脸都快要埋进他颈窝里的、到了家里给你放到床上还给你拉了被子、之前还被你嫌弃过矮的男人到底是谁？”  
“谁？”  
艾伦心无旁骛地刮着胡子，手机打开免提放在水池旁边，他本性并不喜欢讨论八卦，因此真诚地希望这场毫无营养的对话能够快一点过去，全然已经忘却了他自己昨晚睡死过去前在想什么。

“你亲爱的摇滚男明星，床头还贴着人家的海报，我都不知道他出门的时候有没有看到你柜子上面摆的专辑都能占掉半壁江山。”

有一滴血落在了水池中心然后被哗哗作响的水流冲下去了，艾伦呆滞地看着那点红色划过的痕迹，不过他没空在意这些，刺痛留在张开了嘴的脸上。特洛伊依旧说，那声音在艾伦的脑袋里简直变成了循环播放，生怕他没听清那个名字。  
“就是那个利威尔，利威尔·阿克曼。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

A dead end.

艾伦·耶格尔昏昏沉沉地去上班，他觉得自己的酒必定还未醒，因此哪怕踩在水泥路上也觉得轻飘飘——他看上去简直比昨晚被利威尔抱上楼的时候还要醉。  
他抵达码头的时候特洛伊正在啃一片烤过的吐司，但这并不妨碍金发的女孩跳进潜水服内。就这样她还有空生吞一个水煮蛋后隔着船只问艾伦有没有吃过早饭，看到艾伦懵着一张脸摇摇脑袋后她甩掉脚蹼灵巧地踩着摇晃的甲板过来，将手中那块剩下的塞进耶格尔的嘴里。  
特洛伊这才后知后觉地意识到早晨的那个消息给艾伦带来的影响比她想象中的要大得多，但由于再过一会儿她就得进行今天第一次的下潜，所以女孩尽量让自己做到长话短说。  
“一个好消息一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？”  
“坏的吧。”艾伦继续嚼着他的吐司，顺便抽出来一只手将女孩湿淋淋的一缕金发拨至耳后，“希望不会坏到哪里去。”  
这样失去乐趣了，特洛伊不得不暗自调整了叙述的方式——简单来说她是根据艾伦的反应试着将回答调转了方向，因为艾伦·耶格尔表现得太过于像一个反应过激的铁头粉丝。  
“坏消息是，再过一会儿你的大明星会因为工作需要和你学习一段时间的潜水，”女孩狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“不过好消息就是你不需要和他一起待多久，应该不会超过一天。”  
还没等艾伦有任何的反应她又已经灵巧地跨过甲板回到原来的船只上去了，游艇马达击打着水面的突突声将特洛伊带向远方，青年只能远远地从她嘴形和手势比划看出来那是“祝你好运”。  
她是对的，“大明星”“一起工作”和“一天时间”已经将艾伦·耶格尔砸得头昏脑胀了，要不是女孩提前跳上甲板离开她一定会被耶格尔摇晃得吐出早饭来。见了鬼的上帝——艾伦想要蹲下来锤地，和利威尔·阿克曼共同工作！！他一定是在做梦，但是为什么只有一天，一天……！  
但没一会儿艾伦重新回归了那种从一大早开始就垂头丧气的状态，鉴于在头一天晚上是利威尔本人送他回的房间，有可能利威尔看到了那张巨幅海报和堆积如山的唱片专辑已经认出来他是一个彻头彻尾的铁头粉丝……当然也有可能他根本没看到，房间那么昏暗，只有一盏小小的夜灯。艾伦·耶格尔衷心地希望是后者，不然他一定会被误认为是追着明星跑的狂热粉丝之一。  
但不管如何从表现出来的那样看上去，艾伦·耶格尔在得知他即将与大明星共同工作一天后的反应是——垂头丧气地揉乱了自己长发，让·基尔希斯体贴地将这一切看在眼里，走过去踹踹青年的屁股：“怎么你这么不想和知名人士一起工作。”  
不，我没有，但是，艾伦半痛苦半纠结地抱着自己脑袋：“为什么是我？”  
言简意赅来说就是一次歌曲mv的录制，是以深海为主题的新发单曲因此需要部分在水下坠落的镜头，加上利威尔想要做的还有在水下拍摄海底，在拍摄开始之前潜水的课程必不可少。而因为利威尔团队暂时落脚的这个工作地点仅有的潜水员少之又少，公司联系的另一位经验丰富的潜水员还要过一段时间才能抵达。而艾伦·耶格尔，非常“不幸”地做了顶包。  
“当然是你，”让一边眺望远方海面上飞翔的海鸥一边理所当然的说着，“作为我们当中最年轻、最早拿到潜水执照的，论起下潜经验来说没有人比你丰富，不是你是谁？”  
当然作为好友基尔希斯先生当然不忍心，于是他伸出手拍拍艾伦的肩膀：“一天而已。”  
一天！况且以利威尔的工作习惯来说肯定是一天都不到。艾伦·耶格尔在心里无力地咆哮，一天时间实在是太短了，或许连用来和利威尔解释自己真的不是一个变态的时间都不够，但他随即敏感地意识到无论是让还是特洛伊的态度，见鬼的，好像他们都理解错了什么。

利威尔抵达拍摄地的时候看到的就是这样一副景象，助理佩特拉在录影棚前面和一个高个儿的青年在交流，隐隐约约能看到海风吹起的长头发。  
男人先是隔着墨镜看了一会儿，发现这样看人等同于瞎子之后才把那副装过头的眼睛给推到脑袋上去，这样就更清楚了小麦色的健康皮肤，黑色的防晒服敞开着半挂在手臂和肩膀上，这样就能看到在里头穿着的白色背心，裸露出来的一部分肱二头肌皮肤上绘着纹身。  
利威尔远远观望佩特拉和青年交谈，我好像认得他，男人淡漠地想着，将回忆从醉烂的酒味中翻腾出来一点泡泡，彩虹的薄膜上倒映了一张酒鬼先生的脸，睡得毫无顾忌，发丝和口水黏在嘴角，看来酒精过量确实能让人活成两幅面孔。  
男人将墨镜推上去的时候对面的青年正好抬了一下眼睛，看到是利威尔之后整个人称得上是脸色一变，在这之前他看上去沉稳并且谦逊，撞进男人的眼睛之后仿佛迅速从那种老练的状态中抽离出来了，慌乱青涩得像个未成年的高中生。  
佩特拉敏感地意识到艾伦身体的紧绷，她微笑着好心肠地拍了拍这个比自己小几岁青年人的脊背：“你别看外界传我们老板脾气有多臭怎么样的，其实相处久了会发现他其实个温柔的人。”  
韩吉眼尖地认出来这就是那个被当作工具人上了他们车的酒鬼，她远远观望利威尔一直在往那边看，而艾伦·耶格尔——她从资料那里得知了这个年轻潜水教练的名字，韩吉倚在栏杆上看了看身边默不作声的利威尔，存了心思想要逗利威尔于是比口型问道：“还行？”  
男人重新将那副墨镜架在鼻梁上了，这样就看不见损友得意洋洋的一张脸。  
“你到底哪里看出来我喜欢他。”  
“我哪里有说你喜欢他，”韩吉笑眯眯地看着利威尔踩入圈套，“我是说他长得还行。”  
长得还行也没用，利威尔眺望深蓝的海面这样想道，他自己倒是不太介意被少部分歌迷追着要签名，但是装醉后来误打误撞被他抱着送回家的铁头粉丝？这种情况还是第一次见。  
一个是知名歌手，一个是知名歌手的歌迷兼私人潜水教练，哪怕他们今后真的要发生点什么，单就第一次正式见面来说场面却显得异常尴尬。艾伦·耶格尔僵硬地被利威尔握了手，暗自祈祷男人脸上那副墨镜能让他看不清自己紧张的脸色，事实上利威尔不仅看到了，还注意到这人露出来一截的腕骨上都纹了字，小小的一个“L”。  
倘若没有那副墨镜艾伦就能看到利威尔烟蓝色的一双眼睛里面含着的两点戏谑之意，但隔着那层深色的镜片他只能看到男人生硬的下颌线条和一丝不苟抿紧的唇线。但艾伦将全身心的注意力都放在那只自己和利威尔相握的手上，上帝啊这就是那双会弹钢琴会弹吉他会的乐器比我听说过的还要多得多得多的——利威尔·阿克曼的手！！  
结果他下一秒就听到这人念了自己拗口的名字：“昨天晚上睡得怎么样，耶格尔先生？”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03

How to swim？

原来那双浅蓝色的眼睛还能瞪得再大一些，利威尔盯着这双堪比玻璃珠那样澄澈的眼睛，惊讶的情绪直白地写在倒映着海水的虹膜上。  
艾伦晕晕乎乎地和他握手，看来他似乎不需要解释了，叫他纠结了一个早上的死循环被利威尔一句话轻轻松松地挑明了。  
利威尔不仅看到了墙上的巨幅海报还看到了书柜那边满满当当的专辑和杂志，其中有一部分甚至是他曾经的黑历史。即便很多年之后他勒令艾伦·耶格尔将这堆早期的专辑扔出去，而后者拒绝，几经妥协后它们被塞进了他们共枕而眠的床下，而男人则注定睡在那摞黑历史上方。  
但至少现在，对于利威尔·阿克曼来说那张面对他时有些无措的青涩面孔除了由微量好奇心驱使的吸引力之外没有任何的特殊意义。  
不过再过一会儿后他又是那个艾伦·耶格尔了，尽管在追星这件事上看起来他是一个彻头彻尾的铁头粉丝，可一旦接触到工作相关后青年就变得专业且敬职，前后反差实在是太大叫利威尔忍不住怀疑这到底是不是同一个人。  
啊，不过他的耳尖红通通的，那应该还是同一个。  
要是有人这时候看到利威尔脸上的表情一定会觉得他非常恶趣味。  
艾伦·耶格尔只能顶着发麻的头皮上，只不过就光凭那副表情就会让人相信他现在又多煎熬。  
“和我一起工作让你很不适应？”他们后来在潜水俱乐部的沙发上落座，就在码头边上，让·基尔希斯是这里的代理老板，墙上挂着花里胡哨的船只和比赛得到的奖章，白日里是这样，夜晚就打开灯光充作娱乐场所的酒吧，利威尔看着对面那两只并起来的膝盖问道。  
艾伦就差把手指头拧起来了，他的耳朵尖看起来更红了：“完全不会……不，会有一点……”  
“哦，”利威尔平静地搅动着杯子中的冰块，通常在工作关系中较为年长的那一个人会做这场对话中的那个引导者，但他显然不是，“反正你很快就习惯了。”  
poor Yeager，让在另一边擦拭昨晚遗留下来的酒杯和残渣并“有幸”目睹到了一切，他的好友差一点就在大明星面前把脑袋捂上了。  
我怕还等不到那个时候，艾伦默默将这句话咽了下去，他想自己应该把这句话说出来的，说不定利威尔就多学几天基础课程。但青年还是选择默默捡起了他们之前说到一半的话题，毕竟他们在此之前毫不相识，相隔过最近的距离不过也只是台上和台下。  
艾伦耐心并且细致地和他介绍下潜时需要用到的工具，水压和下潜深度的关系，鉴于之前佩特拉告知他的，利威尔是一个没有任何潜水经验的人，所以在理论知识上艾伦多花了一点时间。

听艾伦·耶格尔讲述这些干巴巴的东西没那么有趣，但至少也不无聊。利威尔有一瞬间怀疑自己仿佛回到了最初那个在音乐学院啃着专业知识的自己，即便听起来有些奇怪，他已年过三十，但似乎在成长这条道路上从未停止过学习。  
利威尔·阿克曼的歌手生涯并不容易，早年他曾经在地下乐队担任主唱，在不知名的小酒吧舞台上玩摇滚；也在幕后给不少知名的明星团队做过编曲，也尝试过自己灌唱片但无人愿意购买——不多后来他发现它们整整齐齐地码在艾伦·耶格尔的书柜上。  
年少时学着如何为天马行空的创作打下坚实的乐理基础，年长后学如何收敛锋芒沉下来用岁月打磨自己，走到今天的这个位置却发现自己仍在前行的路上。  
而艾伦则看着自己面前明显已经走神了的大明星本人，交叉着搓了搓手指试探着问道：“利威尔先生，您会游泳吗？”利威尔回过神来想了会儿，怎么他就突然在一个只有二十多岁的毛头小子面前感慨起来了呢？男人谨慎地考虑了视频拍摄的各类需求，自动将自己那类不太能看的泳姿归入了“不会游泳”的那一类，于是摇了摇头。  
如果将游泳课程也算进来的话一天时间肯定不够，艾伦思考时下意识用手指节揉了揉眉心。利威尔被他奇奇怪怪的小动作吸引去了目光，然后很顺势地就看到了青年眉骨下面的一双眼睛。  
他这才注意到原来耶格尔的瞳色并非是浅蓝，而是一种极浅极清的灰色，极易被倒映着的事物染成了别的色彩，因为太浅了反而看不清它原本的样子。利威尔头一次觉得那句“你的眼睛里有星辰大海”似乎也没那么俗套了。  
艾伦显然不知道利威尔在想些什么，他说了这么久感觉到有些口干舌燥，于是也没看就将手里的冰咖啡喝了个精光，喝得差不多之后才看到利威尔眼神复杂地盯着他手里的那个纸杯。  
是他拿错了杯子。  
青年僵硬地看着摆在桌上的另一倍，奶油和榛子巧克力被吃剩的差不多了，只能从杯壁上残留的白色奶油看出来那是一杯典型艾伦·耶格尔口味的星冰乐。利威尔看着面前那张因为发烫几乎要冒出蒸汽来的脸，善良地继续了之前的话题，反正他又没碰那杯咖啡。  
铁头粉丝听完大明星说他自己游泳像狗刨有点震惊，忍着脸上发烫的感觉说道。  
“我还以为您什么都会。”  
利威尔坦然地耸耸肩，说到一半意识到不对后刹了车：“我还不会做饭，你以后……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，”他觉得自己今天一定是出问题了，“如果学一下基础的游泳课程要多久？”

所以这就是为什么艾伦·耶格尔现在换了潜水服站在，呃，两米深的游泳池旁边。  
让·基尔希斯知道之后摇头叹气说大材小用，并且打赌这是艾伦自从二十岁拿到潜水执照之后“下潜最浅深度”的天花板。但艾伦本人不是特别介意，他只有成套的潜水服，又在这方面怀着和利威尔一样的某种洁癖不想穿别人的衣服。  
但紧身又包裹得严严实实的潜水服很好地勾勒了他的身体线条，腰细腿长，细瘦且骨节分明的脚腕让人想去握一握。艾伦第一次和特洛伊一起做下潜工作时被金发的女孩从头到脚地上下打量，在前者挑着眉看回去之前姑娘礼貌地将视线挪到一边大方说他这样很辣。  
艾伦不在意地撩撩头发，殊不知自己这样在很多人眼中他这样只会更迷人。  
不过他现在没有在想这些，艾伦作为听歌入迷的忠实粉丝很难将自己在面对利威尔的时候从歌迷的状态里抽身出来。这就是为什么他从今天早晨到现在一直是晕晕乎乎的，但是……又好像是好运降临在了耶格尔的头上，以追星为题材的恋爱小说都不敢这么写，这太过于有求必应了，和偶像一起工作，刚可惜过一起工作的时间过短就被偶像亲自调了时间。  
艾伦揉着头，太贪心了，这样会让他想和利威尔之间的距离不局限于台上和台下的。  
利威尔换完泳裤出来的时候撞上佩特拉，和善的小助理看到自己老板已经准备开始工作了刚准备去录影棚那边告知一声，却被男人叫住。利威尔让她转告那位他们从加州聘请的资深潜水师可以先不着急那么快过来，佩特拉愣了一下：“那录制那边的时间……？”  
“不用往后拖多久，三到四天。”  
这么艾伦·耶格尔和她老板共同工作的时间变长了，佩特拉在心里怜悯地摇摇头，据她了解好像那个孩子和利威尔相处的时候有些畏首畏尾的样子，可怜的耶格尔，于是她在离开前和利威尔说了声让他和艾伦一起工作的时候稍微温柔一点。  
利威尔一头雾水。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

Half drunk？

利威尔抵达拍摄地点的时候是下午，太阳已经没有那么猛烈，光裸的趾足塞在人字拖里能感受到沙地的温暖绵软，沾染着白沫的海浪扑腾到小腿上的时候漫过脚背又是透彻的凉。大明星裹得严严实实，渔夫帽黑口罩还有半永久的墨镜，整得好好一个歌手活像个盲人艺术家。  
难得穿成这样还能被认出来，有夹着冲浪板的年轻男孩踩着软沙跑过来和他要签名，小麦色的健康身体湿漉漉的。利威尔正想着他到底应该签在哪里的时候对方已经把粉红色的泳裤递上来了，老男人面不改色地在屁股的位置签了，歌迷是有礼貌的好歌迷，就是品味有点奇奇怪怪。  
韩吉还在工作间隙晒着日光浴，明明抹了足量的防晒再在沙滩上躺着才是正确的沙滩休闲方式，把她放在长袖长裤的利威尔身边一对比两个人简直就像是处在截然不同的季节。“利威尔，”韩吉看不下去地摇摇头，马尾的末梢在脖子后面晃荡，“拜托大爷，你就不怕中暑吗？”  
大明星半张脸都快被高领的防晒服盖住，闻言又将拉链往上拉了一点。韩吉看得都快热炸了：“你就不能稍微涂个防晒霜吗。”  
利威尔冷若冰霜：“不。”  
他早晨结束了游泳课程，勉强被艾伦·耶格尔调整了不是那么雅观的泳姿，自由泳的腿部发力比利威尔想象中的要简单许多。他甚至在基本掌握了之后还想学一下蝶泳，于是后面半堂课程都是在观赏年轻潜水教练的健美泳姿中度过。  
耶格尔跃入水中的时候溅了利威尔一身水，海藻似的长头发在水里散开，匀称修长的身体被潜水衣包裹，仅有蓝黑两色，蓝是游泳池底，黑是艾伦斩开水波轻松前进的身体。利威尔大致想象到他如果在真正的海底潜游时会是什么样子，迷人、危险、并且神秘。  
艾伦撑着泳池边缘的瓷砖将自己的上半身从水中拎出来，维持轻巧动作的是两条肌肉线条流畅的手臂，沾水的长头发被他拨到脑后，艾伦用指尖捻一捻滴水的发尾问利威尔能不能看清楚他的动作。男人抱着手臂诚实地摇摇头，告诉私教他放弃。  
艾伦就看上去有些不好意思地笑了，暴露出来一副大男孩的羞涩模样。

等到太阳一寸寸消失在海平面以下的时候他们恰好收工，在此一个小时之前利威尔坐在工作人员在海浪旁边架起来的一面镜子旁边接受拍摄，西裤卷起来一点露出脚踝，好让足面以下都浸泡在海水里面。利威尔后来在摄影组的拍摄的画面里面看到自己，额发被海水打湿几缕，镜子的摆放和摆设角度都巧妙地隐去了镜子本身的存在，从镜头里面只能看到他被交缠的绷带束缚着口鼻，站在界限不明的天空和海浪之间和另一个自己对视，看起来忧郁又孤独。  
利威尔请他们去距离沙滩最近的酒吧放松，这是他多年来的习惯了，对于团队来说利威尔向来是一个好老板。但是他在人群都散去后又在潮汐拍打礁石的声音里站了一会儿，天空刚好完成从下午到黄昏的转场，太阳完全沉至海平面以下之后还留了一些残余的光线在红蓝紫三色相交的天空和海水之间，再过一会儿那层次丰富的色彩就慢慢不见了，利威尔背后小镇的灯火在熄灭掉的天空和山峦下逐一亮起来。他就踩着这样的余光慢慢往旅馆走，和来时一样双手插着兜，目的地却是自己房间内落地窗前的那架电子琴。  
接近聚餐时利威尔已经快要写完大半了，编曲过程不是很难，在男人沉默地站在海边的时候就已经有了大体的框架，利威尔做的只是在回到房间后将情绪变成音符记录下来。  
让·基尔希斯的潜水俱乐部打开灯光后就能充作一间简陋的酒吧，利威尔到那儿的时候年轻人已经开始相互捧杯了，仿佛他们已经完成了录制任务似的。但是感谢这些刚加入团队的年轻人，韩吉闷声笑着，也只有他们有胆量敢将利威尔拖过去扔骰子灌酒。  
利威尔局促地被挤在这堆年轻人之间，他至少比他们大上十岁，二十岁出头的时候因为工作原因也不是没有混迹过夜店。不过三轮而已利威尔·阿克曼已经成为了这桌里唯一还没沾过酒的一个，佩特拉和衮达哭笑不得地看着这熟悉的一幕，他们都经历过，而且这似乎已经成为他们团队内部的一个传统——新人团结地准备灌晕利威尔，后来却相继醉醺醺地倒下。  
艾伦就是在这个时候推开俱乐部的大门的，他刚冲过澡，无袖的背心里面藏着的水珠划过肌肤，他推进门的时候一帮人喝得正欢没人注意到他，反倒是角落那边的让朝好友挥了挥手臂。  
青年走过去之后才发现特洛伊也在，金色头发的娇小女性将烟灰抖落在残留酒液的杯子里，“晚上好，帅哥。”她看起来醉醺醺的，但是显然心情不错，“今天的工作怎么样？”  
艾伦在回答这个问题之前下意识往人堆里找利威尔的身影，让不久之前才发消息和他说大明星在这儿。让的本意是提醒好友让他别来——鉴于基尔希斯之前看到他僵硬并且尴尬的反应——但艾伦只是每天习惯来这儿放松，没有什么听说利威尔人在就火速追过来的意思。  
谁知道利威尔恰巧也在不那么明晰的灯光里抬起头捕捉到了艾伦落在他身上的视线，同时处于一种愣了一会儿的神态，最后是利威尔先解了围朝艾伦举杯，青年扯起嘴角朝对方笑了一下。特洛伊被酒精泡得半醉的脑袋完全没有注意到这类小动作，反而抓着艾伦的手掌困惑道：“见鬼，你是病了吗——怎么这么多汗？”  
艾伦只能不动声色地把手给抽出来，他总没法说自己偷看什么人被抓了个正着吧？

韩吉轻佻地朝利威尔吹口哨，将一桌子人的目光全都吸引过来之后朝艾伦的方向努努嘴。  
利威尔端着他今晚的第一杯酒水出于惊讶皱眉：“喂，你……”  
而在这桌喝得已经有些高的年轻人们中已经有人站了起来朝艾伦所在的地方吹口哨，从另一种意义上来说他们都是这个团队的新人，况且大部分人对长得好看的同性或异性都没有拒绝能力。于是艾伦在拜托让把特洛伊送回房间之后只能走过去加入他们，让推门离开的时候还好奇不过一天而已怎么他们关系就变得这么融洽了。  
虽然这并非青年的本意但他还是落落大方地在青年男女之间坐下，高鼻深目的好看容貌吸引走了在座年轻女孩儿的目光，艾伦有礼貌地朝他们笑笑，无意识地坐在了利威尔的正对面。男人被迫接受这一切之后就开始游离在状况之外看着这帮小孩儿打闹，并且恶趣味地在心里编排在这些因微醺而兴奋的人们当中有没有一个企图把艾伦·耶格尔灌醉之后带上床的。  
反正艾伦·耶格尔长得好看人尽皆知，成年人的乐趣总是在观赏之后想要尝一尝，利威尔小酌一口杯子里的液体之后放松身体靠在沙发上继续做一个看好戏的旁观者。  
总之无论如何他都不会是这些人当中的一个。利威尔想着，不过话也不能说得这么绝对，只能用“目前为止”以示严谨。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05

The colorful night.

“第三个问题！”艾伦被酒醉的女孩们小幅度地摇来晃去，“你手上的纹身是怎么回事，前女友吗？”这是第五轮的骰子游戏，青年不想让自己太醉而耽误第二天的工作，他不是很能喝酒，因此在被灌酒和被提问之间明智地选择了后者。  
艾伦差点没把咽下喉咙的果酒喷出来，要知道那是他15岁第一次在CD店买到利威尔的专辑，五官和身型都还没长开的青涩少年拿着那只装着光碟和海报的纸盒如获至宝，随后他又从自己在辛苦积攒的金库里抽出来一笔钱去了纹身店，左腕骨的地方从那时候开始就有了一个小小的“L”，印在不引人注目的地方像是青春期的小心思。即便现在他裸露在 外的两只手臂上绘有浪潮和浮沉的鲸鱼，鸽子的羽毛延展到锁骨和脖子下方，但艾伦·耶格尔只要想到看到左腕骨上小小字母就想到了那整整一个将自己关在房间内拨弄吉他的炎热暑期。  
长头发的青年意味深长地摇了头之后他们更起劲了，并且将猜想使劲往另一个方向上偏，女朋友不是，那男朋友？前男友？再难不成是你养的猫么？  
艾伦思考了养一只名为“利威尔”的猫的可能性，倘若以后真的有那它应该是一只姿态傲慢的挪威森林猫，毛发漆黑，面色不善但热衷于翘着尾巴在青年的脚边蹭来蹭去。  
利威尔从厕所回来的时候恰巧看到自己可怜的私人教练即将被他的工作人员们灌下一小杯颜色不明的混合物，醋或者芥末，可能还有啤酒混着蕃茄汁，鬼知道这些人都加了一些什么进去。  
于是他出于工作原因考虑走过去敲敲其中一个年轻人的后脑勺：“别玩太疯了，明天还有工作。”果然年长者就是不一样，比起年龄倒不如说是职高一等，老板来了就收敛很多，艾伦意味不明地朝利威尔丢去一瞥，利威尔接收到那个信号之后耸了耸肩膀。  
有人捕捉到他们之间诡异的眼神交替，后知后觉地拍着脑袋问耶格尔你手腕上那个L不会是我们老板吧，艾伦倒是没想到是在这种情况下被察觉到的，但也大方地承认了说是。之后的谈话内容全是关于公费追星了，直到佩特拉小声提醒说道这可是一个要签名的绝佳机会。  
韩吉坏心眼地嘲讽老友：“要不还是算了，亲爱的。你都不知道利威尔会签在什么地方。”  
随后佐耶女士绘声绘色地告诉这些小朋友们她下午看到利威尔是如何将自己的大名签在了歌迷的粉色泳裤上面，正好是屁股的位置。利威尔不动声色地听完之后将酒杯墩在吧台上：“如果他穿的不是粉红色泳裤我不介意直接写在蛋蛋的位置上。”  
艾伦在大家纷纷捡下巴时扶着脑袋无声地笑了，他就知道利威尔会这么说，他就是这个性格。  
好了，接下来利威尔像是驱赶幼儿园的孩子们回去午睡那样熄灭他们那一桌的灯光，年轻人们发出响亮的哀嚎，你们都喝高了，赶紧都给我滚回去睡觉，明天的工作量还是很重。

艾伦在他们离开之后从后门的窗户里翻出来，让确实嘱咐他帮自己锁好门，但是却没有给他俱乐部门的钥匙。所以艾伦只能被迫在房间内锁好门之后翻窗，顺着栏杆溜下来，不知道是不是因为运动细胞过于发达，连脚落在地上一点声音都没有，灵巧得像一只猫。  
他看到利威尔之后那个受惊的样子更像了，完全是出于惊讶有一会儿而贴着墙一动不动，僵了一会儿才摩挲着后脖颈走过去：“利威尔……先生，您怎么还在这儿？”  
利威尔意味不明地用鼻音嗯了一声充作回答，他只是在人群都散去后继续站在沙滩旁吹了一会儿风，谁知道正巧撞上艾伦·耶格尔从二楼翻窗下来。  
等到他反应过来的时候已经自己和潜水教练踩在沙滩和海水的交界线上了，很难说清楚为什么明明从第一次见面到现在还不足24个小时的两人能在同一片沙滩上像这样一前一后地走着。  
但奇怪的是这一切并不突兀，也许也是因为他们默契地保持着应有礼节的距离又没有太远离，艾伦·耶格尔甚至没有了他们第一次见面时分的僵硬，他拎着鞋赤足踩过温吞的海水，海风将青年的头发吹得凌乱张扬。利威尔用直觉判断无论是这羞赧还是随性都并非矫揉造作，而是被深埋在年轻人骨子里的一部分本性，当然在过了很多年之后一切证明他的第一感觉是对的。  
但现在他只是对耶格尔的一切感到好奇，这个谜一样的年轻人，很多人会简单地将艾伦·耶格尔归入一眼就能被读懂的那类人，事实正好相反。他看起来最多不会超过二十五岁——据利威尔的了解——却已经是一个货真价实的DM，除了迷人的外表还有和年龄相比起来不太相符的沉稳。即便看得出来艾伦·耶格尔享受着自己平静的生活，但他看上去却像极了一个来热带地区闲逛的旅人，仿佛他是买好单程票来到此处的异乡人，某一天也将拿上单程票离开。  
“小鬼，你看上去不像本地人。”  
利威尔跟在他身后几步的位置问道，所幸风还没大到将这句疑问句吹散的程度。  
艾伦反应了好一会儿才意识到大明星口中那个“小鬼”是在叫自己，这听起来很新鲜，他拎着鞋往后看的时候才发现利威尔已经慢慢踱到了自己的身边。艾伦没否认，当然也没有继续说下去，利威尔第一次想要继续问下去，试图用信任换取同样的信任。  
他不太像严谨的德国男士，和绅士温润的英格兰又相去甚远，骨子里或许会有法国人的浪漫，艾伦·耶格尔窥破他的好奇心，用那种通常一听上去就很有故事的语调说道。  
“我不来自哪里，利威尔先生……我四海为家。”  
随后青年礼貌地向男人道谢，为今天他即将要被灌下芥末混着椰汁还有醋的奇怪液体。利威尔平静地抽着烟，不得不承认内心有一点小挫败，说听起来这些玩意儿哪怕是混在一起好像也不是不能喝。“是还行，”艾伦意味不明地露出笑容，“我以前喝过比那更糟的。”  
“哦？”  
看起来耶格尔只愿意透露和自己本职工作有关的信息，利威尔意识到自己潜意识里的越界，决定听艾伦讲述完之后就不再过问。青年说他们称其为“Snorkel Test”，听起来像是浮潜测试实际上比那要恐怖一百倍，往塞进嘴里的呼吸管中倒辣椒酱和柠檬汁的混合物，艾伦提到它们的时候光是凭表情就能想象出来那东西得有多难喝，有的时候配合考试的过来人们还会恶作剧地将他吐出来的东西重新倒回进呼吸管里。  
利威尔后悔提起这个话题，他那只手点完烟之后就再也没拿起来过。  
烟灰落了一地，感谢身为歌迷之一的艾伦·耶格尔某位知名人士的戒烟进程加快进度。

利威尔目送艾伦上楼，和年轻人道别后走出五十米才觉得这种行为像极了送恋人回家的贴心男朋友。可谁让那么巧艾伦住着的地方就在利威尔下榻旅店的不远处，此时镇上的居民楼里灯火都熄了，街道小巷中除了贴在一起热吻的情侣之外也没什么人。  
男人享受此刻，包括前半小时和耶格尔一起走在海浪边上，这跟具体和什么人走路没有半分关系，完全是因为此时此刻灵魂深处的平静给予他心灵上的安定。那首在下午出门前还没有写完的曲子，在回到房间的时候就已经作为了一首完整的曲目在利威尔的构思中慢慢显露。  
他大概知道自己明天就能给韩吉发送完整的demo。  
而艾伦，在回到房间后打开窗正巧看见利威尔被路灯拉长了的身影慢慢消失在街道尽头。  
青年在拉上窗帘之前对那单薄的影子道了声晚安。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06

Deep down in the sea.

三天后。  
利威尔的脸重新出现在调焦后的镜头里，男人穿着潜水服坐在游艇的一边，对面的墙上挂着的是他等会儿和艾伦一起下水需要穿戴的BCD还有气瓶。太阳才刚j升起来没多久，海面上溅满了红色的朝霞，天空干净澄澈得一丝云彩都没有，他们乘坐的小游艇在色彩上与天空泾渭分明的海面上划出一道浅浅水痕，斩开的水波在船尾缓慢合上，像是海水被轻轻搅醒复又陷入沉睡。  
艾伦站在摄影师后面尽量不让自己挡到，他蹲在浮潜装置前面检查调节器和气瓶，确认了利威尔体重配备的铅块配重正确之后又检查了背带的松紧程度。  
他们今天进行的是第一次下潜的尝试，觉得这次的题材和经历放到mv制作的花絮里头会很有意思所以韩吉让其中一个摄影师跟上了。小家伙很年轻，看上去没比艾伦年长几岁，摆着摄像机尝试了好几个机位都觉得没什么感觉，所幸利威尔放松地伸长腿坐着任由他拍也没给新人什么压力。艾伦检查好设备之后凑过去看了一眼， 用建议的口吻让实习生试试将取景的重点放在景而非人上，年轻的实习生将信将疑地看他一眼，利威尔抬起下巴远远指挥：“让他试试。”  
事实证明确实好了许多，利威尔看向镜头这一边时无论是表情还是神态都很好，实习生完成了这一次近乎完美的抓拍，还顺便录了可以当作素材的视频。  
这下轮到摄影师的眼神在利威尔和他的私人教练之间看来看去了，艾伦正在帮利威尔调试潜水装置，两个人心无旁骛但是看起来又如此亲密无间，潜水教练帮男人检查带子的时候下巴都快蹭到他的额头，于是实习生自认为读懂了他们之间的关系，还顺便替团队内其他人都读懂了。  
“不过你怎么知道我会一点摄影？”  
这种时候就能看出来一些年轻人的朝气，和浸润在海面上的醉红朝霞很类似，拥抱着还没来得及被日头驱散的水汽晕成暧昧的模样。  
利威尔就用一副装作自己阅人无数的样子说艾伦看上去就很像会私下搞点艺术创作的那类人，实则是他送青年回房间时看到了摆放着的单反。艾伦给自己背上气罐边心不在焉地说了句“哇哦”，看起来他也不是很相信利威尔说的话，并且暂时也不想深究大明星到底有何居心。  
可是恰恰令艾伦感到困惑的是利威尔一点消息都没有透露给他，已经过去三天了，再怎么拖延原来联系的那位潜水师也应该快要到了。照理来说他应该被通知在一个准确的时间结束工作或者续约。他们这会儿已经到下潜点了，大明星正扒拉着船舷心无旁骛地玩着水或是在用手指感知海水的温度，艾伦站在他身边，只要利威尔的确认后他们就可以开始今天的第一次下潜。  
利威尔凝视着眼前被自己的手指搅得漾出一圈圈波纹的海水，他想到自己还是个小孩的时候也曾经被库谢尔抱在手臂之间去甲板上看湛蓝的海水，后来库谢尔告诉利威尔这是她们回到故乡时看到的景象。他记得那种抬头就能看到天花板的窒息感，狭小闷热的船舱内连窗户都没有。  
艾伦等待着利威尔长久地凝视着面前这片蓝到发黑的水域沉默不语，“利威尔先生？”青年人敏锐地注意到异样的情绪，“如果有感到不适我们可以随时终止这次下潜……”  
“用不着，”利威尔摇摇头，好看的蓝色眼睛看上去很清澈，“我们开始吧。”

这一切对于初次学习潜水的人来说应该会觉得很新奇，他们的下潜的时机选得刚刚好，因为这片水域还属于浅水区，还有蓝底红边的鱼从自己的双腿旁边游过去，随着他下潜的深度增加，它们逐渐环绕在了利威尔的头顶，鱼尾在光线的照射下看上去是橘红，或是粉红，像是在水下瑰丽的霞光。光线的存在极大缓解了利威尔对狭小空间的不适感，随着太阳慢慢升起来利威尔能一点点看清水底的白沙和斑斓珊瑚。  
他们所在的下潜点海底地势呈现下坡，艾伦就在他身旁不远处，长头发海藻似的随着水波缓慢飘动，他几乎是贴着下行的缓坡向前游，虽然利威尔在泳池内已经看过年轻人健美的泳姿，但依旧移不开目光，那双看起来毫不起眼的脚蹼在水下竟能如鱼尾一样流畅自然地摆动并前进。  
相比之下利威尔自然要僵硬很多，他同时表现得还像个尝试新鲜事物的孩童，像鱼一样滑行过缓坡的时候还会用手指去逗弄攀附在岩石上的小螃蟹、张开五指让小鱼从自己的指缝间遛过。艾伦甚至都没发现自己在含笑着看待这一切，一直以来利威尔·阿克曼在他的心中一直是引领者的存在，这个男人的音乐伴随他走过了整个少年岁月。他并不是那类因爱意环绕而降生的孩子，以及在灵魂的某一处整块缺失后又是它们支撑着让他成为了今日的艾伦·耶格尔。  
年轻人姑且将这些想法视为一种精神意义上的冒犯，但不可否认音乐确实可以被视为创作者精神世界的一种外在表现形式，艾伦常想象自己在聆听利威尔的音乐时也在倾听着男人的灵魂。而无论是在酒吧还是泳池，抑或是他们现在身处的海洋——被海水环绕，这都是第一次艾伦·耶格尔和利威尔·阿克曼将彼此放在平等的位置上。  
利威尔转过身见年轻人仍旧待在原地，脸上还挂着奇怪的笑容。艾伦朝他摆摆手，用小臂撑了一下石壁就迅速游过来，两人接着继续向前探索，沿途还路过一只巨大的海龟，壳背上的花纹繁复美丽，扁平四肢扒在沙地上惬意的动着。  
在下水前潜水教练说能够适应深度，他们还可以向着距离下潜点不远处的一艘沉船进发。那艘船具体是什么时候被放在那儿的已无从得知，但艾伦说自己曾经自由潜水时从破烂的舷窗里钻出来，还在那儿的甲板上打捞上来一枚戒指，环内清晰地刻着Judy，故事沉睡着，于是年轻人拈起它看了一会儿还是将这枚戒指放回到了甲板上。  
前进不久之后艾伦将那条船指给利威尔看，它就静静地沉睡在他们的前方，利威尔任由艾伦握着自己的手指带两人一起游过栏杆的间隙，眼前这幅光景很容易就让人联想到科幻电影里被巨大乌贼侵入的船体，最后海洋生物和交通用具被迫寄生在一起，巨大的触角从船体内生出来用力地纠缠在船身上。  
利威尔竟下意识因着凭空臆想的画面而感到压抑，他尝试着做了几次深呼吸，却因为仿佛再次被困在狭小空间内的闭塞感而呼吸不畅。  
艾伦敏锐地察觉到男人的异常，试图引导着利威尔调整呼吸节奏，利威尔咬紧了呼吸管却再也没有从瓶中获取到任何气体。青年人抿紧了嘴唇，虽慌张但并不慌乱，用胳膊半圈着男人的身体带着两人一起缓慢上浮。

TBC


	7. 02

A dead end.

艾伦·耶格尔昏昏沉沉地去上班，他觉得自己的酒必定还未醒，因此哪怕踩在水泥路上也觉得轻飘飘——他看上去简直比昨晚被利威尔抱上楼的时候还要醉。  
他抵达码头的时候特洛伊正在啃一片烤过的吐司，但这并不妨碍金发的女孩跳进潜水服内。就这样她还有空生吞一个水煮蛋后隔着船只问艾伦有没有吃过早饭，看到艾伦懵着一张脸摇摇脑袋后她甩掉脚蹼灵巧地踩着摇晃的甲板过来，将手中那块剩下的塞进耶格尔的嘴里。  
特洛伊这才后知后觉地意识到早晨的那个消息给艾伦带来的影响比她想象中的要大得多，但由于再过一会儿她就得进行今天第一次的下潜，所以女孩尽量让自己做到长话短说。  
“一个好消息一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？”  
“坏的吧。”艾伦继续嚼着他的吐司，顺便抽出来一只手将女孩湿淋淋的一缕金发拨至耳后，“希望不会坏到哪里去。”  
这样失去乐趣了，特洛伊不得不暗自调整了叙述的方式——简单来说她是根据艾伦的反应试着将回答调转了方向，因为艾伦·耶格尔表现得太过于像一个反应过激的铁头粉丝。  
“坏消息是，再过一会儿你的大明星会因为工作需要和你学习一段时间的潜水，”女孩狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“不过好消息就是你不需要和他一起待多久，应该不会超过一天。”  
还没等艾伦有任何的反应她又已经灵巧地跨过甲板回到原来的船只上去了，游艇马达击打着水面的突突声将特洛伊带向远方，青年只能远远地从她嘴形和手势比划看出来那是“祝你好运”。  
她是对的，“大明星”“一起工作”和“一天时间”已经将艾伦·耶格尔砸得头昏脑胀了，要不是女孩提前跳上甲板离开她一定会被耶格尔摇晃得吐出早饭来。见了鬼的上帝——艾伦想要蹲下来锤地，和利威尔·阿克曼共同工作！！他一定是在做梦，但是为什么只有一天，一天……！  
但没一会儿艾伦重新回归了那种从一大早开始就垂头丧气的状态，鉴于在头一天晚上是利威尔本人送他回的房间，有可能利威尔看到了那张巨幅海报和堆积如山的唱片专辑已经认出来他是一个彻头彻尾的铁头粉丝……当然也有可能他根本没看到，房间那么昏暗，只有一盏小小的夜灯。艾伦·耶格尔衷心地希望是后者，不然他一定会被误认为是追着明星跑的狂热粉丝之一。  
但不管如何从表现出来的那样看上去，艾伦·耶格尔在得知他即将与大明星共同工作一天后的反应是——垂头丧气地揉乱了自己长发，让·基尔希斯体贴地将这一切看在眼里，走过去踹踹青年的屁股：“怎么你这么不想和知名人士一起工作。”  
不，我没有，但是，艾伦半痛苦半纠结地抱着自己脑袋：“为什么是我？”  
言简意赅来说就是一次歌曲mv的录制，是以深海为主题的新发单曲因此需要部分在水下坠落的镜头，加上利威尔想要做的还有在水下拍摄海底，在拍摄开始之前潜水的课程必不可少。而因为利威尔团队暂时落脚的这个工作地点仅有的潜水员少之又少，公司联系的另一位经验丰富的潜水员还要过一段时间才能抵达。而艾伦·耶格尔，非常“不幸”地做了顶包。  
“当然是你，”让一边眺望远方海面上飞翔的海鸥一边理所当然的说着，“作为我们当中最年轻、最早拿到潜水执照的，论起下潜经验来说没有人比你丰富，不是你是谁？”  
当然作为好友基尔希斯先生当然不忍心，于是他伸出手拍拍艾伦的肩膀：“一天而已。”  
一天！况且以利威尔的工作习惯来说肯定是一天都不到。艾伦·耶格尔在心里无力地咆哮，一天时间实在是太短了，或许连用来和利威尔解释自己真的不是一个变态的时间都不够，但他随即敏感地意识到无论是让还是特洛伊的态度，见鬼的，好像他们都理解错了什么。

利威尔抵达拍摄地的时候看到的就是这样一副景象，助理佩特拉在录影棚前面和一个高个儿的青年在交流，隐隐约约能看到海风吹起的长头发。  
男人先是隔着墨镜看了一会儿，发现这样看人等同于瞎子之后才把那副装过头的眼睛给推到脑袋上去，这样就更清楚了小麦色的健康皮肤，黑色的防晒服敞开着半挂在手臂和肩膀上，这样就能看到在里头穿着的白色背心，裸露出来的一部分肱二头肌皮肤上绘着纹身。  
利威尔远远观望佩特拉和青年交谈，我好像认得他，男人淡漠地想着，将回忆从醉烂的酒味中翻腾出来一点泡泡，彩虹的薄膜上倒映了一张酒鬼先生的脸，睡得毫无顾忌，发丝和口水黏在嘴角，看来酒精过量确实能让人活成两幅面孔。  
男人将墨镜推上去的时候对面的青年正好抬了一下眼睛，看到是利威尔之后整个人称得上是脸色一变，在这之前他看上去沉稳并且谦逊，撞进男人的眼睛之后仿佛迅速从那种老练的状态中抽离出来了，慌乱青涩得像个未成年的高中生。  
佩特拉敏感地意识到艾伦身体的紧绷，她微笑着好心肠地拍了拍这个比自己小几岁青年人的脊背：“你别看外界传我们老板脾气有多臭怎么样的，其实相处久了会发现他其实个温柔的人。”  
韩吉眼尖地认出来这就是那个被当作工具人上了他们车的酒鬼，她远远观望利威尔一直在往那边看，而艾伦·耶格尔——她从资料那里得知了这个年轻潜水教练的名字，韩吉倚在栏杆上看了看身边默不作声的利威尔，存了心思想要逗利威尔于是比口型问道：“还行？”  
男人重新将那副墨镜架在鼻梁上了，这样就看不见损友得意洋洋的一张脸。  
“你到底哪里看出来我喜欢他。”  
“我哪里有说你喜欢他，”韩吉笑眯眯地看着利威尔踩入圈套，“我是说他长得还行。”  
长得还行也没用，利威尔眺望深蓝的海面这样想道，他自己倒是不太介意被少部分歌迷追着要签名，但是装醉后来误打误撞被他抱着送回家的铁头粉丝？这种情况还是第一次见。  
一个是知名歌手，一个是知名歌手的歌迷兼私人潜水教练，哪怕他们今后真的要发生点什么，单就第一次正式见面来说场面却显得异常尴尬。艾伦·耶格尔僵硬地被利威尔握了手，暗自祈祷男人脸上那副墨镜能让他看不清自己紧张的脸色，事实上利威尔不仅看到了，还注意到这人露出来一截的腕骨上都纹了字，小小的一个“L”。  
倘若没有那副墨镜艾伦就能看到利威尔烟蓝色的一双眼睛里面含着的两点戏谑之意，但隔着那层深色的镜片他只能看到男人生硬的下颌线条和一丝不苟抿紧的唇线。但艾伦将全身心的注意力都放在那只自己和利威尔相握的手上，上帝啊这就是那双会弹钢琴会弹吉他会的乐器比我听说过的还要多得多得多的——利威尔·阿克曼的手！！  
结果他下一秒就听到这人念了自己拗口的名字：“昨天晚上睡得怎么样，耶格尔先生？”

TBC


End file.
